storyteller_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheGodOfBlue/Malik's Honky Dory Speechy
Hello finalists! What a journey this game has been. I want to btw apologize to Woody's Roundup for killing the dream! I did want it but I definitely felt like if it was just us five either I'd go or I wouldn't win. But I'll get into that in the end. Chloe, Drew, Maynor - The last three people standing, three Hamm. Ok I don't know what I was going with there, but I did suspect you three would always tag along even from the beginning of the game. Which is why I kinda wanted to attach myself a bit in case, but I just think it's kinda funny because you three are all there now but I'll get into you guys, I'm just typing my thoughts as I go. Drew Yeah, I did come in thinking you disliked me. I don't know if it was we talked before and thought you were being dry or because you might've unfriended me before (because I could've sworn we were fb friends at one point way before this game but maybe i'm confusing something A LOT OF ORGS ARE HARD TO KEEP UP WITH LMAO), but I am glad I stayed open to getting to know you. And now I'm glad to have positive thoughts about you and I do consider you a friend to me now. As long as you keep up with me �� ON A game note though, I always wanted to be close to you game wise, but I always felt like you did value more people over me, which is fine I can't get upset about it but the issue I have with your game is that you did the classic immunity one. And if people know me well enough(And I actually might've mentioned it in WR) that I'm not a fan of anyone who does that other than one person, because the difference between them and everyone else is they show the strategical and social part of their game as well, and I feel like your physical game outweighed your strategic/social. Like I get you need immunities to survive, but I felt like that's all you relied on, so it's hard for me to see your strategic because we did have that chat and you weren't willing to say names and such (Which who would other than Daulton and me like once), but like if Trey didn't say something to you or anyone about it you probably would've been blindsided, and be in a worse position. I think your social is ok because you did make me laugh a lot, and you had great stories to tell me, but I just feel you mostly lack strategically. I promise I'm not upset or trying to fight or anything, I'm just saying how I feel. After that one post I just want to make sure no one thinks I'm going to do the same aignaognaw because I've been trying to be chill this game. What I want you to do is: 1. Give me two examples of your strategic game. Explain them both and how they may or may not have helped you, and what you did to fix it if it didn't work out. 2. Had I not decide to go rouge, how far would you have tried to work with me, and keep me in and was I at the bottom for you? 3. Tell me what you like about me most, and what you may dislike about me most. You can be honest lmao Best of luck to you Drewsky! Maynor I love you. I do. I really really do, but it is really hard to see your gameplay. I get it, working, playing and being loyal to someone who you're close with. I get that I've done it before, but up against those two, it's hard to see your gameplay. I think you should've thought about that, you know? And I know you were worried about FTC because I remember you told me about your experience with another FTC and how bad it was. I've been there, so I understand. It took us a bit with a hit and snag, but me and you really connected in this game, to me social was your best asset. I also want to apologize for not including you in the Daulton plan. With my Malik observations, I felt you were likely closer to him than me, and I was nervous you might tell him. I didn't want you to think we weren't that close because you were to me, I always make bad decisions but I learn from it. But I also think based on your speech (unless I'm wrong) you felt closer to Daulton a bit more than me anyways, so if that's true then I was good not telling you about it. I was never going to come for you or anything, so I'm saying that wasn't communicated. I know you hated voting me out, and I was a bit hurt you actually did, but I understood. We're all good in the hood, and I'm way past that. �� You're my buddy, my friend and I'm not the type of person anymore to let games ruin a friendship (Other than someone but we patched that up so aifnaisfa don't try it jury!) You also did try to get Louise out, by vocally saying how much she's a problem and needed to leave, I noticed it. I was for it but I had bigger fish I wanted to fry then, I wanted to get her later. physically you were ok from what I remember, but I mostly noticed how socially you were with most people. So what I wanna hear from you is: 1. Before you heard I was after Daulton, did you feel closer to me, him or both of us at once? You can be completely honest I'm just really curious. 2. Had I told you the plan, would you have done it with me, gotten me out, tried to reason with me or what? 3. If you can change one thing about this season pre merge and/or post merge, what would it be and why? Good luck in this Maynor, just because some people have likely given up on you doesn't mean to give up �� Keep Tryin'. By Utada Hikaru. Chloe Myyyy legend, my queen, my safeplace ugh I kept thinking you'd be gone but you're still here! I feel like it wasn't wise to keep you in, but here you are. You tried to do something most people wouldn't attempt: Trying to get out threats with me. You wanted to get Drew and Daulton out with me, and I knew you meant it. I feel like you were somewhat of a force to be reckoned with. Socially(atleast with me), you were amazing and I adore you, Physically you REALLY had your moments, and strategically even thought you needed a minute, you kick started on it and you really atleast tried. After they knew you wanted Daulton out and they still didn't vote you out and something. I feel like you were likely the closest one to possess the three things needed in this game, Outwit, Outplay and Outlast. The only thing is, some people suspect you didn't play too well of a game so i'm going to ask you a few questions: 1. Did you have a set plan going into the game or merge, and if so, what was it? Or were you going with the flow with a few ideas in mind? 2. If I did not come to you about what I wanted to do, would you have come up to me about it, try to do it with others, or not try it at all? explain why for your answer. 3. If you could be a cake, what would you be and why? Good luck Chloe! Show em who's queen. I'm here trying to give everyone a chance, I'm going to be open to everyone as I can, because usually when I get out this early, I usually have my mind made up. It somewhat is, but I'm trying to make sure it is before I vote. So give me those honest answers and we'll see! Also to WR, I really meant everything I said like keeping the group for contact and playing games and stuff so if ya'll wanna do that we can. I have 0 bad blood for anyone in this game, and I'm glad these are one of the few games that people can see that! Good luck to the finalists, thanks for picking me hosts and producing a season like this. Category:Blog posts